


你要放肆得漂亮

by KeYin



Category: Hetalia：Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeYin/pseuds/KeYin
Summary: 没啥，就是点破车





	你要放肆得漂亮

**Author's Note:**

> bgm：《斯德哥尔摩情人》

BGM：斯德哥尔摩情人

 

他亲手赠予的红酒比白兰地还要热烈，像燎原之火，烧烂我的喉咙。  
＊＊  
“咳咳……”  
钉子一样的东西卡在喉管，王耀捂住脖颈，张大嘴，伸着舌头，猛烈咳嗽起来。额头青筋暴起，满脸通红，眼球爬满血丝，几近炸裂。  
他不可思议地看着面前镇定抽烟的金发男人，那双紫色的瞳仁无声地诉说着讥讽。  
蝼蚁，莫过于此。  
混合血丝的唾液滴在地板上，王耀终于合上了眼睛。  
＊＊  
醒来的时候，噩梦成了现实。  
生锈的镣铐，木屑四散的床板，天花板上可怜的一丁点儿光。  
“早安，耀。”他笑起来比所有湖水都温柔。  
折磨起人来也比所有刑具更痛苦。  
杯中的牛奶还向上冒着热气，面包的香气挑逗着人的味蕾，然而王耀只一阵反胃，忍不住在他面前干呕。  
“吃。”他抓起王耀的头发，粗鲁地把面包塞进他的口腔，甚至不给王耀咀嚼的时间，让他囫囵咽下。  
王耀捂住胸口，等待异物下滑到胃里。  
他看着王耀伸手握住杯子，把牛奶喝下去。然后用盈满泪水的眼睛看着他，像受伤的小兽一样问道：  
“我还有用吗？”  
他笑起来。看到王耀惊恐的表情，喜悦更甚。  
“当然，我的宝贝。”他搂住王耀已经能看到骨骼的肩，侧头咬住他的耳垂。  
他比任何男人更会说情话。  
王耀应该知道接下来会是什么。抗拒，无奈，痛苦，又不由自主地憧憬和依恋。  
他说在天鹅绒软床上做爱会没有情趣，所以特地为他准备了这间用于欢爱的房间。刀刃撕开他皮肤的时候，他说那是最艳丽的颜色。  
从下体传来的疼痛暧昧得熟悉。王耀抓住干瘪的枕头，浑身都沾染他赠送的潮湿。  
“接下来，我能为你做点什么？”他附身亲吻他的额头。  
“所有。”  
王耀喜欢他在自己身上放肆的模样。  
他抬起王耀的臀部，两根手指深入玫红色的洞穴。身下是王耀细弱的呻吟。他像是被刺激到的猛兽，有了兴奋的神色，另一只手抚摸上他王耀的腰，感受王耀惊慌又渴望的颤抖。  
“我进去了。”一如既往的陈述句之后永远是肿胀的满足和瞬间失去的空虚。  
王耀咬住下唇，这次没有发声。  
“痛？”他皱起眉头。  
王耀摇头，汗如雨下。  
可你要放肆得漂亮。  



End file.
